tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chimera-gui
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew! Thanks for your edit to the Master Wong Taren page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 05:44, September 4, 2011 Vandal Issues I've tried that already twice. This particular person seems to be able to change IP addresses or just edit them from a different location. Admins can only block certain names or IP addresses. Blocking gets usless when they know the admin's limitations.Hika Yagami (talk) 22:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) But I want others to make edits. I make a lot of spelling mistakes (which I don't spot, even when I proofread). So I count on others to fix those. I don't want to punish those who have good intentions just because there's a couple of trolls.Hika Yagami (talk) 23:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Info Boxes I know who did it and he planned on doing it for all the characters but he got busy. I'm not even sure how he did it XD.Hika Yagami (talk) 03:08, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I noticed that it's harder to get to certain pages and would like if there are sections in the menu to get there easier (ie: dividing them between dubs, characters, weapons, ect.)Hika Yagami (talk) 20:31, March 7, 2013 (UTC) The page you gave me looked like just a regular list of page names. XDHika Yagami (talk) 23:01, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Heads Up Oops, sorry about that! WonderBuono! (talk) 01:38, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Warning No need to be like that I had no idea okay.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 22:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 22:22, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Request for logo Hi Chimera. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. I uploaded a possible new wiki logo based on the logo on that image you linked. Check it out here. If you want to use it, just download it and upload it to the wiki using the theme designer. If you want me to change something, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, it looks great. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:35, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Awesome. I'm glad you like it. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:42, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Delete Inquiry The single was marked for deletion because I moved all the info to My Sweet Heart. Poll 1 was marked for deletion because it's a regular page, and I think it should be moved or deleted because it's not providing any real information for TMM like a normal page should. (I can't really explain that well, but hopefully you know what I mean, LOL) WonderBuono! (talk) 03:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) hola solo queria saludarte no hablo ingles ( ya lo notaste fnlsjdsajdsl) solo era bye HOLA solo te queria saludar vhvjvjvjhvjh Request for background Hi again, Chimera-gui. I approved your latest request. I found a tiled strawberry background that I edited to resemble the background on that image you linked to. Take a look at this screenshot of the theme designer. If you want to use that, let me know, and I'll be happy to upload it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:30, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :I just showed it to my fellow admin and she liked it so upload it. Thank you very much for this. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:55, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::And done. I'm glad you like it. :) Keep up the good work. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:16, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you, Hika and I will do our best. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:23, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Chimera Anima What are you doing?! Don't delete the chimera pages.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:34, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Hika and I decided to merge all the Chimera Anima pages. 22:37, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::What?! Why'd ya'll do that?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:44, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Because there's not much information to write about concerning most of the monsters. It'll save time and space just to make one big page, listing all of the Chimeras and what episodes/chapters they've appeared in and, if there's enough, information on any special abilities or what spirits they came from.Hika Yagami (talk) 23:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think we could turn the lists into tables documenting name, episode/chapter/game, image if one available, and miscellaneous info on each Chimera. 23:51, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Request Can you delete Image04.jpg please. LunarSolar (talk) 19:33, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :I've deleted it but I'm not sure why you wanted it deleted. 19:58, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello chimera guy let me know if you need help with anything sayonara! Magical Girls Tournament Hey there! I just posted a blog here asking users for their help in getting a group of magical girls together for our tournament, and I was wondering if you could help us promote it to the community somehow? I think any character from Tokyo Mew Mew would be a great competitor and I'd love to see this community rally for the series :) Feel free to nominate anyone you'd like to see in the bracket tournament too, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hello, thank you, i love your page! ^~^ Tokyo Mew Mew Manga site and info I'm not sure if you already know this but while reading the Tokyo Mew Mew manga on a site I found out that the manga was made before the show. On the other hand, if you don't already know about the site either, I can give you a link. MlNlCUPCAKE (talk) 01:16, August 26, 2014 (UTC)MlNlCUPCAKE Images Did you delete my images?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:41, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :The images all had in their descriptions and weren't being used. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:12, November 16, 2014 (UTC) characters what do they call them in uk?